1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gear control of a motor vehicle usable with substantially all types of gear boxes, and which imparts the same gear change sensation when used with semi-automatic gear controls as with manual gear controls, but occupies substantially the same space as a semi-automatic gear control.
2. Relevant Art
Manual gearchanging on a motor vehicle is usually initiated by a gear control which is arranged in a driver's cab in the vehicle. The gear control generally incorporates a gear lever which the driver can move along a path in order to place it in the desired gear position. The path is defined by a control gate. A mechanical shaft transmits the movements of the gear lever to the gearbox. Alternatively a flexible wire may transmit the movements of the gear lever to the gearbox. Such mechanical transmissions occupy a relatively large amount of space. Factors such as the presence of said control gate make it necessary to use a gear control which is specifically suited to the particular type of gearbox fitted to the vehicle.
Semi-automatic gearchanging on a vehicle is usually likewise initiated by means of a gear lever. In this case the driver can initiate a gearchange by moving the gear lever to a desired gear position or by a gearchange-indicating movement of the gear lever. An electrical signal is then transmitted from the gear control to the gearbox, whereupon the desired gear is engaged. This means that there is no need for any space-occupying mechanical transmission to transmit the movements of the gear lever to the gearbox. A clutch pedal will generally also be superfluous. It is difficult, however, for the driver to have the same gearchange sensation with such a semi-automatic gear control as with a manual gear control.